


as piores crises acontecem sempre do mesmo jeito pelos mesmos motivos

by byzinha



Series: Na Ponta da Caneta [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Construindo Sara, F/M, Love/Hate, PontaDaCanetaWT, Rants
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Até os pequenos encontros com Ricardo Sobral são o suficiente para deixar Sara espiralando em pensamentos.





	as piores crises acontecem sempre do mesmo jeito pelos mesmos motivos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Da série "Byzinha escreve em português às vezes", aqui está mais uma entrada para o Ponta da Caneta do WT, para o tema #5 do segmento "OUTONO".  
> Para ele, resolvi usar meus personagens de Construindo Sara. Um dia esse livro sai, prometo.
> 
> Dedicado à minha amiga Sammy <3

O nome dele era Ricardo Sobral, apelidado “Rick” pelos colegas. Só essa informação já seria o suficiente para alguém perceber que ele não era flor-que-se-cheire. A gente só tinha uma coisa em comum, que é ter vindo do Rio de Janeiro fazer faculdade no semi-fim-de-mundo que é onde Campinas fica. Honestamente, nenhum de nós sabe porque decidimos vir parar aqui, então acho que temos duas coisas em comum.

O curso dele é bom, mas também tem um similar na UFRJ.

Parece que ele não passou na UFRJ. Mandou mal na redação ou algo do tipo. Impressionante como não soube fazer uma redação mamão com açúcar do ENEM, mas fez duas na Unicamp e entrou num curso superconcorrido. Vai entender.

Eu mandei benzaço na redação do ENEM _e_ nas da Unicamp, mas isso é só questão de orgulho. Escrever é literalmente o único talento que eu tenho, então se eu me desse mal _nisso_ , eu provavelmente teria que seguir o conselho da minha mãe e ficar ali por Cabo Frio mesmo (exceto que minha mãe quer que eu vá pra Marinha, quando minha capacidade seria de trabalhar no comércio ou algo que não exigisse que eu tivesse talento em escrita).

Mas eu estava falando do Sobral — que eu nego chamar de Rick, porque esse apelido carrega Maldições — porque a gente se encontrou por acaso na cantina do IA e ele começou a falar sobre a finada cantina da física com aquela Pompa de Macho que ele costuma ter e sempre me faz questionar porque diabos eu gosto dele.

Eu gosto dele?

Meu útero diz que sim.

Quer dizer, ele é todo bonitão-zona-sul (Copacabana, obviamente), todo trabalhado na Smartfit e ele meio que me lembra o Jackson Wang às vezes, se eu olhar pelo ângulo certo e se o Jackson fosse brasileiro e um completo cuzão (o que não é o caso, tadinho do neném).

A versão resumida é que o Sobral é lindo que chega rolar uma lágrima, mas ele não deveria abrir a boca. Tipo nunca.

Nas sábias palavras de Gina Linette, toda vez que ele abre a boca, eu ouço aquele som de quando o Pac Man morre. E eu também questiono as minhas escolhas de vida, porque o meu útero, não importa o quanto ele fale, continua me _dizendo coisas_ que não deveria.

Meu lado racional sempre tenta falar mais alto nesses momentos — esses momentos em que estou sentada de frente pra ele me esforçado ao máximo para fazer esse suco de laranja durar _bastante_ para eu poder passar muito tempo com ele. Porque eu gosto dele, mas meu Deus ele é o pior de todos.

O lado racional fica cutucando minhas costelas, tentando me lembrar. Sara do céu, primeiro de tudo, você paulistou de mais, volta pra casa. Segundo de tudo, Sara... Sara, acorda, Sara, eu tô implorando. Levanta e vai embora. Ghosteia esse cara. Não importa que vocês sejam dois terços dos únicos cariocas nesse campus, se valorize, mulher.

Quando meu lado racional começa a entrar em pânico — que é tipo quando só tem um gole de suco sobrando e o pedaço de bolo já acabou e eu ainda estou sentada que nem uma otária sorrindo e aquiescendo para todas as bobagens que ele fala como se eu só tivesse um neurônio sobrando — ele começa a apelar, a olhar pra mim e dizer “Sassy Queen, _my love_ , lembra aquela vez que você foi no High Touch do BTS e falou com seu mozão Hobi? Pensa no seu mozão Hobi, que tal? Aquela fancan do _dance break_ de _No More Dream_? Não?” e “Nossa, faz tempo que a gente não faz uma maratona de _Luther_ , né? Estamos em abstinência de Idris Elba. A gente bem que podia ir embora e colocar _Pacific Rim_ pra passar enquanto fingimos que pensamos em como montar o publieditorial, não seria uma boa?” e até “Sassá, lembra daquele cara que tava jogando Pokémon GO na Praça da Paz? A gente não sabe o nome dele, mas ele arremessava as pokébolas tão bonitinho, né? Quem sabe se a gente não for farmar por lá se a gente não encontra ele de novo. Do lado da engenharia elétrica, vai que seja um sinal?”

Mas eu mando o lado racional calar a boca e continuo aqui, olhando pro Sobral feito besta até que ele seja o primeiro a levantar e ir embora, cansado de falar da cantina da física (que Deus a tenha) com mais uma garota que fica babando nos visuais dele como todas as outras, com a única diferença que ela fala X no lugar de S, o que meio que soa como lá em casa, como pôr do sol brilhando contra as águas do mar revoltoso de Copa.

Ele sempre vai embora primeiro e eu fico aqui, onde quer que “aqui” seja, com um copo de suco vazio e um pratinho sujo de bolo, eu e meu lado racional me julgando feito um gato mal encarado, e sempre me resta recolher meu lixo e o pouco de dignidade que ficou por pura pena, pra ir embora também, num rumo às vezes diferente, às vezes o mesmo que o dele, porque nós dois fazemos duas matérias no IB por motivos de razões, mas o que acontece é que o Ricardo Sobral sempre vem e vai da minha vida com um poder que não posso controlar e eu meio que estou ali na vida dele de vez em quando.

Eu sei dessas coisas. Eu queria levantar e ir embora antes, e queria não ficar para ouvir suas baboseiras de sempre, seu carioquês exagerado para que todo mundo saiba que ele veio do Rio, bla-bla-bla. Tenho vontade de ir farmar pokébola na Praça da Paz só pra ver o bonitinho fazer uns arremessos engraçados de novo, mas eu gosto do Sobral, eu acho. Ou meu útero gosta numa quantidade desmoralizante e eu sempre, sempre acabo assim.

Meu suco acabou, finalmente. O último gole sempre é aguado e sem graça, porque deu tempo de todo o gelo derreter, o que é meio triste. Depois de jogar meu lixo no lixo, eu me despeço da moça da cantina como sempre faço e sigo meu rumo. Às vezes oposto, mas dessa vez o mesmo, porque é dia de ter aula no IB.

Um dia, talvez, Ricardo Sobral não vai ter poder sobre mim, mas por enquanto, essa é a minha vida.

Fazer o quê?


End file.
